


Sometimes, sleeping isn't peaceful..

by SkyTheAlmighty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheAlmighty/pseuds/SkyTheAlmighty
Summary: Tommy loves to watch movies at night, especially horror movies. Shouting at the dumb characters is always fun, and there's relief in knowing it isn't real.Except this time, it is, and they can hear him.--------Only the parts where Jschlatt murders because I wanna show off my gore skillzRead at your own risk and feel free to use the AU idea for a fic of your own
Kudos: 9





	1. GeorgeNotFound

Schlatt looked upon the shaking individual, his singular pawn in all of this chaos, with a sadistic grin upon his face and a bloodlusting hunger in his red, glowing goat’s eyes, relishing in the absolute fear in the brown-and-blue eyes of the colorblind Brit. He stepped closer as George tried to slink back into the corner he had trapped himself in, Schlatt clearing his throat.

“ **Have you ever wondered what heaven’s like?** " he asked aloud, sharpening his knife-like claws on his metal horns, a sharp, metallic sound. “ **I’d like to dream that it is quite beautiful...** ” He looked George up and down, wondering which place he should start with. It would be most efficient to go for the heart or the head, but what fun was in that? “ **A soft valley of green grass, blanketed by a warm sun,** ” he described, pretending to sigh in pleasure, his cool bladed claws underneath his chin. “ **I don’t think I’ll ever get to see it.** ”

He made a much bigger step forward, just in front of George, the claws of his left hand resting on the other’s chest, opposite Gogy’s heart, very lightly. “ **Are you ready to send, my little errand boy?** ” he purred, pushing them in ever so slightly, not quite piercing the skin yet. He smiled. “ **The heavens are waiting.** ”

” ** _YOU’LL DO ANYTHING,_** ” He dug his claws in, hard, blood already spurting out of the wound, a bloodcurdling scream piercing the air. “ ** _ANYTHING,_** ” He raked his hand downwards and to the right effortlessly, skin tearing open as he sliced through the torso of the still-living human, shattering two ribs, exposing their marrow to the open air, blood oozing out of them slowly, and making a gash through one of the lungs, a small incision in the heart, a deep gash in the liver and various other organs located in the stomach area, blood gushing out of each of them along with other fluids, turning what once was a nice, tidy (albeit dusty) floor into a wasteland of bodily fluids, mostly blood, staining the floor and some of the wall, blood dripping into the lung he’d opened as well. “ ** _ANYTHING,_** ” He lifted his claw out of the gash and quickly tore back into the belly, pulling out some of the small intestine, stuck on the claws of his left hand. “ ** _THAT I ASK YOU TO DO, BUT YOU DON’T HAVE A CLUE!_** ” He laughed, an insane laugh, eyes wide.

“ ** _’CAUSE I CAN GUARANTEE,_** ” Moving on to using his right hand now, he made a pincer and stuck his claws into George’s brown eye. “ ** _GUARANTEE,_** ” He pulled out the eye, the optic nerve coming out as well, leaving an empty socket slowly pooling in with blood. He dropped the eye onto the ground, lifting his foot and stomping down onto it, the innards splattering everywhere, lens shattering. George’s remaining eye started to close halfway, his breathing slower, no longer screaming. “ ** _THIS DEMON’S ALWAYS COMING AFTER YOU, BUT THIS NIGHTMARE’S COMING TRUE!_** ” He grabbed a hold of George’s head harshly, blades digging into the skull. “ ** _ ~~LOOK WHAT YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO!~~_** ” He laughed maniacally, pulling the head clean off the body and throwing it at the wall, beginning to hum the rest of the song as the head shattered against the wall, everything inside covering the walls and floor, bits of brain and bone littered everywhere. He continued to hum the song, turning to face the screen with a completely insane grin, blood splattered across his entire body and completely dying his left arm red. His eyes glowed, the screen darkening until all that was left was his eyes and their reflections on his horns. “ **Look what you got yourself into~,** ” he sang one more time, closing his eyes.

The TV shut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Gogy, ded by Alice Angel
> 
> L


	2. Tommyinnit

Schlatt grinned and looked down at the trembling child in front of him. He was much younger than his previous two victims... but what was age to him? He was a serial killer that appeared in dreams, age didn’t matter when he was going to kill them anyway. And when they died here.. they died in real life. No second chance. He could leave.. if he really wanted to. But what was the point? He just picked and chose certain individuals and when they fell asleep, they were gone, permanently. No mess. No evidence left behind. There were perks to being a dream demon with your own little pocket dimension.

“ **So, tell me Tommy. Do you know what I do to snitches?** ” he asked, not bothering for an answer as he shoved his sharp claws straight into the top area of Tommy’s chest, tightening them into fists and breaking three ribs on each side, pulling them clean out, skin and all. An ear-piercing scream filled the air for a little while before the other started breathing heavily, the exposed lungs deflating and inflating with every breath, the heart beating fast. Good. He was scared. “ **Oh, I’m not done. Snitches get stitches... and in this case, broken bones.** ” He grabbed Tommy’s leg harshly by the ankle, his hand on his stomach as he pulled out his leg to its full extent and waited a couple seconds before stomping on the middle of the shin, both of the bones shattering below his heel as another shout sounded. He let go of the ankle, blood not only pooling on the floor from the break in the leg, but also from the small cuts left on the ankle from his claws.

He smiled sardonically as he grabbed the other ankle, relishing in the slight whimpers of the teenage boy and the way his heart beat, fast, showing just how scared he was of him. That was good. Let him be scared after how he’d ruined his plan, caused him to kill his own pawn long before he’d planned to. He grabbed the other ankle out forcefully, straightening out the other leg and stomping on that shin as well, smiling at the sickening double crack that echoed out, the metallic liquid that splashed up onto his leg and pooled onto the floor, staining it a beautiful, dark red. He was still far from done, however. As long as the boy was conscious, he could make him suffer.. and he gladly would. “ **Enjoying the show?** ” he asked with a wide grin, chuckling darkly. “ **No? No matter. I’m not stopping till the traitor’s dead,** ” he said, leaning in and putting a foot on the victim’s stomach, “ **and in this case, _the traitor is you._** ”

He dug his claws into Tommy’s left arm, yanking it clean out of the socket and detaching it from the torso, his foot digging into the stomach, as that was the anchor he was using to keep the rest of the teen in place. He threw the arm to the side - it’s not like he needed it - and leaned in, contemplating what to do next. After a few seconds of thinking, he rested his foreclaw on Tommy’s right eyebrow, slowly sliding his claw down as he split the top eyelid in half, then slit open the eye with a satisfying sound, the innards squishing out as the eye itself deflated like a cut-open basketball with slime inside. It was fun to watch, but he had more to do.

He knocked Tommy onto his front, positioning himself over the other’s back as he wrote something in large, choppy writing, knowing that nobody would see it, but it still felt good to leave a mark, regardless. The more pain, the better. He picked up the child and leaned him back against the wall, well aware that he was only half-conscious at this point. This would sure wake him up again, he thought. Serves him right for trying to sleep through the torture. He came back to the ribs, ripping the ribcage open and completely exposing the inner organs, then grabbed the lungs, puncturing them in multiple places, ripping them clean out and tossing them to the floor, blood trailing behind. This was a much slower death, he knew, bleeding out on the floor with no chance to scream, and it felt _great_. He smiled as he left the room, dusting his hands together and creating sparks with his knife-like claws, closing the door behind him and humming, the screen once again fading to black as the monitor shut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F in the chat for Tommy's shins


End file.
